


游乐园

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 年龄操作，贵虎救回幼儿期的凌马并一起生活的设定





	游乐园

贵虎走下楼梯，发现那个孩子早就端端正正坐在桌边，杯子喝得干干净净，装松饼的盘子连一点糖浆也没剩下，刀叉好好的摆在两边，仿佛这顿早餐原本就是皇帝的新衣，可惜因为太过紧张漏掉了仪容，嘴角糊着一点巧克力糖浆随着主人停不住的小表情蠕动着。  
贵虎轻轻嗤笑了一声，走过去拿餐巾给他擦了擦嘴巴。  
“今天好积极啊。”贵虎看着孩子因为疏忽而懊恼的嘟着嘴，忍不住捏了捏那张脸颊。  
“没有啊。”对方眨巴着眼睛嘴硬道。  
“凌马。”贵虎蹲下身，视线跟那张年幼的脸平齐，“小孩子有小孩子的心情是很正常的事，不需要强装大人。”  
被他叫做凌马的孩子抿起嘴巴点了点头，视线忽闪了一会儿道：“那……我们什么时候出发？”  
“总得等我吃点东西吧？”贵虎看了看还蒙蒙亮的天，有些无奈又宠溺的笑起来。  
凌马立刻滑下椅子，从厨房端来一盘烤好的吐司加煎蛋，煎蛋的形状歪七扭八的连蛋黄都溢出来了，倒是番茄酱画的五角星很规整，勉强把这份早餐的外观拉回了不错的程度。  
“你做的吗？”贵虎有些惊讶。  
“因为起得早。”凌马说着踩着板凳打开厨房的橱柜，“贵虎想喝牛奶还是巧克力？”  
牛奶和巧克力是管家专门买回来给还是小孩子的凌马喝的，贵虎平日都是咖啡作伴，不过此时此刻回绝“主厨”的美意也太煞风景，于是他回道：“跟你一样。”  
凌马拿下一只玻璃杯娴熟的倒上牛奶，小心翼翼的双手捧着，生怕撒出来。  
“吃吧。”做完这一切凌马爬上椅子，胳膊趴在桌面上食指画着圈，目不转睛的盯着贵虎。  
「我好急，请你快点吃。」  
尽管脸上很淡定，小动作倒是诚实的表达这个意思。  
贵虎已经很久没觉得心口如此甜了。  
“我开动了。”他说得很大声，然后切了一大块吐司送进嘴里。

 

一个与某位时间之王并肩作战的契机，贵虎得以回到二十多年前的沢芽，原本应该干净利落的完成目标任务，但私心促使他去了孤儿院。  
不为别的，至少能从父亲的罪孽里拯救那些孩子就好。  
即使只要父亲不死，这样的秘密机构还是会被重建，仍会有源源不断的孩子被送去扭曲今后的人生，但知道了那些孩子就在那里他便无法置之不理。  
机构被捣毁了，孩子们也被他送上了前来接应的大巴车，他在孤儿院里争分夺秒的搜寻着，甚至没有时间去分辨那群孩子中是否有藤果的面孔，只是努力的翻找着每一个房间，生怕漏掉了一个孩子。  
仿佛是命运的安排，那个孩子便是最后一个。  
穿着世界树制服的人围着那张床铺，仿佛是在捞阴沟里的猫，用力的拽着那个孩子瘦弱的胳膊往外扯，试图将他从床底拽出来。  
“住手！”化身为斩月的贵虎冲了上去，没费什么力气便打倒了对方。  
那只胳膊得到了自由，猫尾巴似得缩了回去，任凭他怎么呼唤都不肯出来。于是他解除了武装，以吴岛贵虎的姿态趴在地面上，温柔的劝慰那个孩子。  
“我并不是坏人，我是来救你出去的。”他看不清那个孩子的脸，只能把手伸进床底等待着，把脸贴着地面好让那个孩子看得清楚。  
“不必害怕，坏人已经被我打跑了。”  
“出来吧，以后不会再被做实验了。”  
“去过新的生活吧。”  
或许是贵虎的脸天生就有让人信服的能力，又或许是对新生活的渴望使他决心赌一把，那孩子握住了贵虎的手，灰头土脸的从床底下钻出来。  
贵虎一把把那脏兮兮的小孩子抱起来，孩子晃晃悠悠的抱住了他的脖子。  
哗啦啦，随着这一系列动作，铁链子的撞击声就从地上传过来，那孩子的脚踝给锁在床栏上，跟家畜没什么两样。  
父亲从没把这些孩子当成过人类，他们不过都是世界树未来的零部件而已。  
而有些，甚至连零部件也算不上，只是一群会说话的小白鼠。  
贵虎攥紧了孩子身上单薄的衣裳，摸了摸他的后脑勺，轻轻往下按了按。  
“待会我的样子可能会吓到你，害怕的话就闭上眼睛。”  
那孩子把身体撑起来，使劲摇了摇头。  
贵虎扣上了锁种扳动刀刃，光芒伴随着曾经的某人最喜欢的浮夸音效凌然升起，高洁而威严的假面骑士斩月再度现世，手里的军刀削铁如泥，铁链应声一刀两断。  
“好厉害……”原本一声不吭的孩子喃喃了一句，继而兴奋的两眼发光，“你是Hero吗？”  
不是用的“英雄”而是“Hero”。  
贵虎稍稍犹豫了一下，这时又有大批手持武器的警卫冲了进来，贵虎没时间再考虑，单手抱着孩子挥舞着军刀，在人群中杀出一条出路。  
“你是Hero吗？”那孩子显然陷入某种狂热状态，面对这么多警卫也再无刚刚那副惊恐的神态，抱着贵虎的脖子追问道，“像海格力斯和阿格硫斯那样的Hero吗？刀枪不入吗？能打败怪兽吗？”  
没有腰带和锁种加持的普通人在斩月面前不堪一击，眼见不是斩月的对手，后来的警卫们纷纷扭头逃窜，贵虎抛出樱花摩托，把自己的西装套在那孩子身上，嘱咐他抱紧自己的腰。  
疾驰的风从两颊呼啸而过。  
“刀枪不入我做不到，打败怪兽的话也许可以。”风太大了，贵虎不得不提高了音量。  
“你会武术吗！”那孩子也扯着嗓子，逆风喊道。  
“会。”  
“你能指挥军队吗！”  
“差不多。”  
“你掉进海里也不会死吗！”  
“算是吧。”  
“那悬崖呢！”  
“应该。”  
“那你就是个Hero啊！”  
贵虎停下车收拾好一切藏进街角的隐蔽之处，这里已经离开他所知的监视范围，他终于能跟这个问题多多的小家伙好好说说话了。  
“会武术会指挥军队掉下悬崖掉下海也不会死的可不一定是英雄。”贵虎掏出手帕把那张灰扑扑的脸仔细的擦了擦，露出了一张清秀的小脸蛋，两个眼睛正带着火星似得盯着自己，“坏人也可以啊。”  
“你说过你不是坏人的。”孩子显然有些戒备，可那种狂热又攫住了他，让他犹豫不决的站在原地。  
“我不是坏人。”贵虎重复道。  
“那你就是Hero。”孩子笃定的说着，生怕贵虎跑了一样死死拽着他的袖口。  
“那我就是的。”贵虎没再反驳下去，揉了揉孩子的头顶。  
一缕白色的发丝从沾满了灰尘的黑色中被翻了出来。  
那一瞬间，贵虎有些晃神。  
“那你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”那热切的目光，伴着星辰似得光亮，与贵虎记忆里的那个人慢慢重合起来。  
“贵虎……吴岛贵虎。”他有些愣愣的将自己的名字报出来，手指仔细的抹着孩子的下巴和耳朵，直到沾在这张脸上混淆视听的脏污干干净净。  
那里，有着他刻在脑海深处的小小的黑痣。  
“凌马，战极凌马。”孩子学着他的方式报上自己的姓名，像个小大人一样握着他的手摇了摇。  
记忆在此刻彻底的融为一体。  
贵虎并不清楚把凌马带回来究竟会对时空产生多大的影响，他只是无计可施又无法割舍，作为日后战极驱动器体系的核心，他明白这个孩子对父亲而言分量有多重，更加明白他一旦撒手这孩子仍然难逃被抓回去的命运。  
他已经答应成为他的Hero，又怎么能放弃他第二次呢。  
那个时空从此便没有了凌马的存在，而这个时空凌马又以一种新的姿态重获新生。  
向家里人解释这不是自己的私生子也不是凌马的私生子更不是自己和凌马的私生子费了好一番功夫，管家和佣人们接受的很快，光实如他所料十分抵触，不过态度不怎么强硬，睁一只眼闭一只眼的默许了这个孩子的加入。  
凌马是个懂得察言观色的孩子，很快就融入吴岛家的生活。

 

应该是起得太早了，漫长乏味的路途让凌马止不住的打磕冲，最终一个哈欠就呼呼得睡着了，连贵虎让他枕在自己腿上都没能唤醒他。  
“醒醒，到了。”贵虎摇了摇枕在他腿上睡得正香的凌马。  
凌马坐起身来慢悠悠的揉揉眼睛，脑子还没来得及重启，坐在那儿发着呆，贵虎摇了摇头把他抱出车。从海面吹来微微凉的海风，孩子们叽叽喳喳的喧闹声就在前头，凌马的脑子在嗡嗡了好久后终于点亮了屏幕，一个激灵竖起身子。  
“我们到了吗？”  
贵虎将他放下，他迫不及待的转过身，所有孩子的梦想就矗立在他眼前，那是用绚丽的色彩堆砌出来的童话世界，远处的城堡和高耸的摩天轮漂亮得一点也不真实。  
他激动得说不出话来。  
贵虎对他的反应全在意料之内，二十多年前的沢芽远不及现在时尚，唯一一个游乐园也只有小火车和旋转木马这些东西，而现在，沢芽的世界树乐园足足有四十公顷之广，除了梦幻的建筑和市集，从美国进口来的游乐设施和4D剧场星罗密布，是凌马幼儿之时完全想象不到的光景。  
还没开园门口就已经排上了长龙，全是从全球各地赶来体会童话时光的人们。  
凌马拽了拽贵虎的衣角，示意他弯下腰来。  
“为什么太子爷不可以走后门?”他在贵虎的耳边悄声问道。  
“规章制度面前人人平等，不应为了私利随意践踏，就算是太子爷也要乖乖排队买票。”贵虎认真回道。  
“贵虎好迂腐哦……”凌马有些不太情愿的牵着贵虎的手排进了长队，小声嘟囔着。  
“海格力斯会为了完成任务跟自己的天父宙斯要求走后门吗？”贵虎看着那个因为不太高兴而低着的小脑袋。  
“可是海格力斯也沾了不少雅典娜的光啊。”凌马嘟着嘴。  
“那是雅典娜主动给的。”  
“那你也可以……”  
“不行。”  
凌马乖乖闭上嘴，贵虎毕竟不是雅典娜，开后门的福利还是不要想了。  
随着开园的钟声响起，长龙开始朝着园内游动，人们洪水似得由闸口涌入，顺着岔路向着四面八方散开。  
“做好攻略了吗，凌马？”贵虎将门票递给检票员。  
“当然啦！”一等检票员在手上盖完戳印，凌马就拽着贵虎飞奔起来，“我的日程计划可是精确到秒！快点呀贵虎！”  
够快了，贵虎牵着凌马的手，觉得自己正拽着一只小风筝，一个没抓牢就要飞出天际了。  
接下来的时间里贵虎真切的体验了一把什么叫“马”不停蹄，悠哉的玩乐是不存在的，没有出一身汗已经算天公作美了，凌马简直是兴奋剂过量见什么都激动，双腿跟安了马达似的跑得飞快。  
真是一秒都不能耽搁，就连午饭都是按照进食时间严格挑选的。  
凌马一边吧嗒吧嗒的往嘴里送意面一边心有所属的望着窗外，时不时的发出老头一样的叹气声，完全没注意到贵虎用汉堡遮着嘴巴憋着笑意观察他。  
这间餐厅的窗户正对着世界树乐园的当家明星——被称作“天空之树”的超大过山车，它拥有号称全日本最高的超高下落轨道，在几近蹦极的下落体验后就是无数令人头晕目眩的超复杂回旋设计，并且足足有两千米的长度，保证让你下来之后腿软得不行，被粉丝戏称为“下肢终结者”。  
神往之情溢于言表，凌马再度发出了老头一样的叹息声。  
他的身高离标准线还差很多。  
贵虎掸了掸鼻尖忍住了笑，伸手过去摸了摸凌马的头。  
“别叹气了，等你再长大一点，长得足够高了我就带去坐。”  
“以后还能再来吗？！”凌马差点被面条呛住，惊喜的道。他本以为这只是庆祝他成为小学生的特殊礼物，并不敢奢望太多。  
“当然。”贵虎被他的反应惊了一瞬，随即便有些明了的微微落下眼睫，温柔的道，“你想来多少次都可以。”  
十岁也好，二十岁也好，甚至到了七老八十也没关系，只要他想，就可以自由自在的来游乐园玩。这是贵虎希望凌马能重新活过的人生，可以活到老还能拥有善良和和天真。贵虎不清楚自己能不能成功，至少在光实那里他算是彻底的失败了，然而他还想再努力试一试，毕竟光实还有葛叶，但凌马只有自己。  
从带着他穿越时空界限的那一刻起，就注定只能一路向前走下去了。  
“完成！”凌马咽下最后一口意面，看了看腕上的电子表，比自己的计划还提前了一些。  
“看来还有时间吃个甜点。”贵虎顺手拿餐巾纸给凌马擦了擦嘴角，拿起菜单，“你想吃什么？”  
“蜜瓜芭菲！”凌马立刻举手道，不过话才出口又有点犹豫，低头看了看表。  
“一个蜜瓜芭菲一杯浓缩。”贵虎捂住了凌马的手表向服务员点了餐。  
妆点着蜜瓜球、芝士蛋糕、pocky和巧克力片的芭菲很快就送了过来，上面的巧克力片还是斩月主题的，凌马难挡这份甜蜜的诱惑，举起勺子大快朵颐起来。  
“那么接下来有什么计划呢？”贵虎一副很期待的模样等着凌马念他的计划表。  
“提前一刻钟去Armored Rider剧场占个好座位，今天演出的剧目是《Full Throttle 斩月的宿命对决》，人气超高的！”凌马叼着勺子从小背包里抽出剧场的宣传单递给贵虎。  
贵虎接过传单看了一眼，面色平静的把传单递回给凌马，嘬了一口苦涩的意式浓缩。  
一开始贵虎并没有准许市场部将斩月商品化的企划，对他来说斩月既是力量也是罪过，是他的责任而并非哗众取宠的产品，但孩子们愈发高涨的呼声让他做出了让步，所有关于Armored Rider的周边企划书他都开了绿灯。  
孩子们喜欢那就让他们看吧，他已经不在意了。  
如果回忆一切的只有他自己的话。  
放下杯子，贵虎静静的看着凌马一勺一勺的吃着芭菲，蜜瓜球被最先挑出来吃了，鼻尖蹭到了奶油还他试图用舌头去舔，眼见够不到才用纸巾擦掉，围绕着斩月主题的巧克力片，芭菲被挖出了一道护城河。  
凌马跟其他的孩子没什么两样。  
“我们去玩别的项目吧。”一会儿之后贵虎突然提议道。  
“可是那个剧场的声光电效果很棒的，现场和放送完全不是一个等级。”  
“我……有点累了，可以换个悠闲一点的项目吗？”贵虎举起咖啡杯。  
“贵虎是怕伤害到我吗？。”  
杯沿还没有贴上嘴唇，贵虎又将杯子缓缓放下了。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延着，仿佛时间静止了，周遭来来回回的喧闹与他们格格不入，那种欢乐天真的气氛一下子就荡然无存。  
“真奇妙……”凌马把一坨奶油送进嘴里，绵密的奶香有点黏舌头，“明明是我的未来，却已经是过去式了，看完之后只觉得贵虎好厉害，对对面的那个人一点感觉也没有。”  
“都看完了吗？”  
“斩月的所有舞台我都看完了。”小孩子的眼眶装不下谎言，泪水就在里面泛着光，“一想到在某一个未来，我跟贵虎会变成那个样子就害怕的不得了呢。如果、如果变成那个样子的话，还不如一开始就留在孤儿院的好。”  
“很抱歉。”贵虎用拇指把凌马的眼泪擦掉，轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“贵虎为什么要道歉。”凌马挖了一大勺冰淇淋塞进嘴里，热热的眼眶和酸酸的鼻子就被那个又凉又甜的滋味压住了，“一切又不是贵虎的错。”  
“我有错。”贵虎用咖啡杯的小勺舀了一点冰淇淋放进嘴里，从舌尖回忆起来的是曾经和凌马去吃芭菲的记忆，“那时候我的目光都集中在项目上，周围人变成了什么样完全没注意，等注意到的时候已经太迟了。如果我能早一点发现的话，那个未来或许能够避免吧。”  
“早到像现在这样吗？”  
“不是的。”贵虎看着小凌马稚嫩的脸，明明早上还像个横冲乱撞的柴犬，这会突然就又像个大人了，“我并不是为了弥补曾经的遗憾才救你的，我是希望你能够得到幸福才那么做的。”  
“我现在很幸福啊。”凌马抹抹脸颊，大口大口的吃着芭菲，“以前总想要长大，觉得只要长大了就能自由了，可是现在在贵虎身边我一点也不想长大，在贵虎身边做孩子太幸福了，能一直这样就好了。”  
“总有一天你会长大的，也会离开我，我希望的是你即使一个人也能拥有幸福的人生。”  
“想象不能。”凌马很大力的摇了摇头，“我不要离开你。”  
“你还太小了，等你长大了很多不能理解不能想象的事情就会慢慢明白的。”  
“我不要长大，我也不想明白。”  
“不长大可就坐不了过山车了。”  
“不坐就不坐。”  
任性这一点倒是从小到大始终如一呢，贵虎笑了笑。  
“时间的规律是改变不了的，即便可以在不同的河流里跳跃，让河水倒流这种事却是做不到的。既然害怕长大，那就好好珍惜还没长大的每一秒。”贵虎捧着凌马的脸，把那些干掉的泪痕擦净了，轻轻的捏了捏，“别哭了好吗？”  
凌马瘪着嘴巴点点头，情绪终于安定了下来。  
“那么，接下来我们去哪儿？”贵虎喝干了杯里的咖啡，等着凌马的指示。  
凌马吸了吸鼻子，把最后剩下的造型巧克力片塞进嘴里嚼着，用认真又郑重的表情拍了拍桌上的传单：“提前一刻钟去剧场占好位置，我要看《Full Throttle 斩月的宿命对决》。”  
“唉？”贵虎哭笑不得的看着凌马。  
“已经超过我的计划时间两分钟了，留给我们的时间不多了。”凌马把表盘对着贵虎，用力的戳着数字给贵虎看。  
真是拿这个孩子没办法。  
超速柴犬再次上身，凌马拽着贵虎往剧场的方向跑去。  
以第三人称的视角再度回忆那场永别，贵虎的心里头一次有了无法平静的波澜，他努力的以一个老板的视角来看待这次演出，造价高昂的音响系统和可移动切换的布景舞台确实没有白花钱，灯光系统配合演员的精湛演技甚至比电影院的imax影像更能让人身临其境。  
所有人都聚精会神，斩月的一举一动都能牵动观众的心，孩子们总是压抑不住内心的激动常常在关键的剧情点处惊呼起来。  
“斩月加油啊！”“你一定会赢的！”“加油！打败他！”  
宿命的对决就要来临，演出即将达到高潮，声光演出贡献了整场到现在为止最令人震撼的配合，把气氛一下子吊了起来，孩子们禁不住齐声给斩月加油鼓劲，仿佛一但斩月输了就要冲上去助拳似得。  
真的演得太好了，好到那一刻贵虎的耳朵里已经听不见翻涌的声浪只是嗡嗡的耳鸣，情不自禁的看向凌马，不知不觉中就握紧了那个孩子的手。  
凌马完全没有察觉，他的注意力全在舞台上，两个眼睛像是在发光，好像除了舞台上的画面已经什么东西都进不了他的眼睛了。  
明明一切已经尘埃落定，大家都知道结局是什么。  
贵虎心里的波澜起伏不停的倒带，从整个湖面聚拢回一点，那颗石子从湖里沿着抛物线升起，缓缓的滑过天空，回到了站在湖边打破宁静的那只小小的手里。  
那只手现在就握在贵虎的手里，因为斩月最终的胜利而兴奋的回握过来。  
孩子们尖叫着，欢呼着，蹦跳着，为这正义的胜利而抱紧了身边的朋友或父母乃至不相识的同伴。在这个气氛的感染下凌马也忍不住抱住了贵虎，抬起脑袋难掩脸上的激动之情。  
“贵虎最厉害了！”  
“嗯。”贵虎回应道，“那是当然。”  
「那是因为我有了你的力量啊。」  
演出终了，演员谢幕，孩子们一个个的都冲到舞台前抢着跟斩月合影留恋，贵虎用眼神示意凌马，然而对方只是一脸得意的摇了摇头，抱紧了他的胳膊。  
“我有真的啦。”凌马凑到贵虎耳边小声说道。  
接下来的计划仍旧争分夺秒，凌马拽着贵虎往下一个项目赶，走在剧场过道的台阶上贵虎回望舞台，斩月和Duke以及其他所有参演人员被孩子们围在中间，签名合影说着些已经听不清楚的话。  
那个曾经就让他封印在舞台上吧。  
贵虎看着前面那个蹦跳着的连头发都在跟着舞动的后脑勺。  
无论如何都不要在这个未来里重演了。

 

砰——啪！  
随着绚烂夺目的烟花绽放在夜空，最后的幻彩花车巡游也接近尾声，熙熙攘攘的人群不愿散去，贵虎只得背着骑在他脖子上的凌马从中间挤出去，好不容易钻出了人群把他放下，凌马还一步三回头非常恋恋不舍的样子。  
一场梦幻般的旅行终于变成了记忆里的一部分。  
凌马拽动手里的气球，迷你斩月就在盛开着烟花的夜幕中跳舞，跟随着他的脚步穿越霓虹色的银河。  
“幸好我们有开车来～”困意终于浮上眼睛，凌马揉了揉眼角，说话声都始有点飘，“我可以把气球放进房间……”  
他的话音还没落下，一队游客浩浩荡荡的冲回来，手上大包小包的购物袋，显然是在琳琅满目的市集了不小心玩过了头，想要赶在烟火秀结束前去巡游的终点。  
在四十公顷的梦幻王国里，这是天天都会发生的事情。  
像是被路过的角马群冲得晕头转向的幼羚羊，凌马原地转了好几个圈，直到贵虎护住他才停下来，缠在手中的线一滑，气球就晃晃悠悠的飘上了天。  
“啊！气球！”凌马顿时被惊醒了，跟着气球就追了过去，然而气球越飞越高，他越是追距离反倒越来越远了。  
终于，树木的枝杈勾住了气球线尾上的小圈，斩月停在了高高的树梢上。  
“怎么办……”  
凌马站在树下干着急，树的高度对于他来说太高了，爬上去是件很危险的事情。  
可是气球的线尾在枝杈中间，攀爬线路上倒不是无路可寻。  
他咬住嘴唇思考了一会，下定了决心摸上了树干。  
“算了吧，凌马。”就在这个时候，站在不远处的贵虎开口了。  
“我觉得我可以……”凌马的声音伴着快要哭出来的嗡鸣声，气球就在那里，不知道什么时候就会飘走，他觉得他可以够到，只要有勇气放手一搏的话一定可以够到。  
这是对他而言不想忘却的记忆的证明，价值远比其本身贵重太多了。  
“算了吧。”贵虎并没有任何想要拿到气球的想法，只是蹲下身，把手张开向着凌马重复道，“随他去吧，凌马。”  
凌马站在那里，一动不动的盯着气球，瘪着嘴巴死死的揪住自己的衣服下摆，自我僵持了很久。  
终于他松开了衣摆。  
转过身来。  
先是走走停停，然后快步小跑，最后直直冲进贵虎怀里，脸色很不好看。  
“不甘心……”他嘟嚷着，“好不甘心啊。”  
“既然不甘心，为什么又决定放弃了呢？”贵虎拍拍他的后背，把他从怀里轻轻剥出来。  
“总感觉不放弃的话，好像就会离那个未来又进一步了。”凌马嘟着嘴，非常非常的不愉快。  
“你长大了啊，凌马。”  
学会放弃而不是被迫放弃，这恐怕是曾经的凌马也未必能轻易做到的事情。  
“长大的感觉真不好。”凌马拨开贵虎的手，像个树獭一样缠着贵虎的脖子，把脸埋在胳膊里含糊不清的埋怨着，“明明早上还说小孩子要有小孩子的心情，怎么这会就要开始像个大人了呢……”  
“唔。”贵虎沉吟了一声道，“你说得是。”  
“那我现在可以做回小孩子吗？”凌马继续嗡嗡的说。  
“那你现在要干嘛，小朋友？”  
“我很贵重的气球丢了，你要赔我一个。”  
“卖气球的工作人员已经下班了哦。”  
“可是市集商店还没关门啊。”凌马这才从贵虎身上分开，“我要那个最大号的斩月玩偶。”  
“好吧。”贵虎掏出钱包。  
“盛惠15000円。”凌马把掌心摊开。  
这幅仗着贵虎肯给预算就狮子大张口的样子还真是令人熟悉。  
“好贵啊。”贵虎把两张福泽谕吉交到凌马手上，逗趣的抱怨了一句。  
“反正是从你的左口袋进到右口袋嘛，又没有什么损失～”凌马笑眯眯的攥着两张大钞牵着贵虎的手往市集的方向走去。  
“那这个凭空多出来的玩偶你怎么解释？”  
“不知道哟～我～不～知～道～哟～”  
烟花快要结束了，霓虹从夜空徐徐落下，映照着地上的背影也披着华彩。  
恍如童话一样。


End file.
